


Midnight mornings

by lantia4ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Coffee, Domestic, Endgame doesn't exist, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever
Summary: Tony comes into the kitchen in search ofsustenanceafter days of inventing in his lab.IronStrange Week 2019 May ~ Day 4 - Morning kisses





	Midnight mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ironstrangers! 
> 
> A short lil' something for today's prompt ^^ Enjoy some soft Stark-Strange household fluff <3

“Is that coffee? Please tell me that’s coffee,” Tony zombie-walks into the kitchen, making grabby hands at Bruce.

“Please tell me you didn’t spend the whole night researching the nano power generator idea.”

“I didn’t spend the whole night researching the idea, I spent the whole night _engineering_ the nano power generator.”

“Of course you did,” Bruce rolls his eyes and gives him his cup of coffee with a smile.

“Mmmmmhmmm,” Tony hums, sipping from the cup. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Uhm,” Bruce frowns. “Okay? I always wanted to get sent to the Dark Dimension.”

“Oh please, Brucie-bear. Why would _you_ ever get sent to the Dark Dimension?” Tony mirrors his science bro’s frown, finishing the coffee.

“Well…you kissing me in front of your husband might do the trick.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Tony smacks the cup on the counter and starts hypnotizing the all too slowly working coffee machine. “If he were to send anyone to the Dark Dimension it would probably be me.”

“I don’t think so, Tony.”

“Nuuuuuh, he’s right,” Stephen speaks up, not tearing his eyes from the book he’s reading over his morning tea.

“See? Besides, it was just a figure of speech. There’ll be no kissing,” Tony adds, pouting at the still not finished machine. “Remind me to upgrade this thing, it’s taking forever!”

Bruce shakes his head, leaning against the counter. “If only your husband was the most powerful sorcerer on Earth with access to endless pots of coffee.”

Tony whirls around, sending the meanest puppydog-eyes Stephen's way.  

“Hmmm. If only _my_ husband didn’t just say _there’ll be no kissing_ ,” Stephen shrugs, still not looking up.

“Wh…you _want_ me to kiss Bruce?!” Tony blurts out, outraged.

Stephen sighs, closing the book in one swift move and raises his eyebrows at Tony. “I tend to forget what your brain is like after a sixty hour engineering frenzy run in the lab.”

“I’m pretty sure he wants you to kiss _him_ , Tony. You know… _your husband_?”

“Oh.”

“Oh – indeed,” Stephen rolls his eyes and cracks his blank expression with a smile. “I suppose I should gift you another one of those pots…one’s in the lab, one’s in our room, one is…I have no idea where you put that last one but clearly the kitchen needs one too.”

Tony reboots with one quick double take and rounds the kitchen isle. “There’ll be no kissing? Who said that?! Definitely not me. Nah-uh. I say there _will_ be kissing. A lot of kissing,” he stops next to Stephen, hovering over him with a grin.

“I’ve always known you only wanted me for the coffee.”

“Yessss,” Tony laughs, winding his hands around Stephen’s neck. “That and the cheek-bones.”

Tony leans down and silences Stephen’s rumbling chuckle with a kiss, languid and chaste. Not their…usual heat and passion – that clears the room and makes Clint want to stab his eyes out with a spork.

It’s one of those lazy kisses they share after waking up at noon after a night spent simply in each other’s arms…or after Tony’s just spent three days in the lab and forgot sleep is still a thing and even that there are three different pots of coffee that re-fill by themselves between here and the lab.

“Hmmm…morning, love,” Stephen whispers after Tony pulls away.

“Morning,” he whispers back and frowns. “Morning?! It’s like fucking midnight for me…I gotta go have a nap,” he steals another kiss and shoots out of the kitchen.

Stephen watches him go and returns to his book, enjoying how his lips tingle where Tony’s own were just seconds ago.

Bruce sighs, refilling his cup and sitting opposite of Stephen to dig into his breakfast. “Only you can make Tony Stark forget about coffee.”

And there’s that too.   


End file.
